Are You Gonna Be My Girl ?
by Nono2b
Summary: L'équipe a décidé d'aller dans une boîte pour décompresser  quel jeu de mot  suite à une affaire difficile. Castle et les gars verront une Beckett jusque là inconnue. Kate invitera-t-elle Castle à se lâcher ?


Je tiens d'abord à remercier toutes les personnes ayant commenté sur mes derniers Os, c'était vraiment gentil à vous =)

Voilà un Os assez fun, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! En tout cas, je me suis éclaté à l'écrire.

Mmh, c'est à lire avec la chanson "Are You Gonna Be My Girl" de _Jet_.

Bonne lecture =)

* * *

**_Are You Gonna Be My Girl ?_**

Avec l'équipe, ils avaient décidé d'aller en boîte, chose plutôt étrange mais ils avaient besoin de se changer les idées et quoi de mieux que de danser pour se vider la tête ? Ils regardaient les autres se trémousser sur la piste, faisant corps à corps lorsqu'un slow retentissait, secouant la tête dans tous les sens lorsque le rythme se faisait plus endiablé.

Ils étaient au bar, accoudés et sirotaient leur boisson. L'écrivain regarda sa muse se faire entraîner sur la piste par sa meilleure amie, elle n'avait pas vraiment l'air de vouloir y aller ce qui fit rire Castle. Elle sembla timide au début mais lorsqu'elle entendit la chanson suivante elle ne pu s'empêcher de hurler.

« J'adore cette chanson! »

Castle en leva les yeux au ciel dans un sourire. Et là, il vit une Beckett qu'il n'avait vraiment jamais vu. Il voyait Kate, la jeune femme inconsciente, fraîche et mordant la vie à pleine dent. Elle dansait comme une vraie folle et s'amusait à faire tourner sa meilleure amie en riant. Esposito et Ryan les regardèrent la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés.

« Qui est cette femme ? demanda Javier.

- 'Connais pas, dit l'autre en haussant les épaules et en regardant autour de lui faisant mine de chercher Beckett. »

Et ils finirent par éclater de rire, Castle les suivit avec joie. Ils attendirent quelques minutes et la chanson se termina. Les deux jeunes filles se rapprochèrent de leurs amis, elles étaient trempées de sueur, Kate bien plus que Lanie.

A bout de souffle, Beckett s'accouda au comptoir et mima un deux au barman. Castle ne la lâchait pas du regard, la bouche ouverte, il n'en revenait toujours pas. Il voyait là une autre facette bien différente du lieutenant, une facette plutôt amusante et vraiment adorable.  
Elle se tourna vers lui et lui fit un énorme sourire.

« Et bien quoi, Castle ? sourit-elle encore toute essoufflée.

- Euh, rien, bégaya-t-il. »

Elle rit et leva les yeux au ciel, elle savait très ce qu'il y avait et ça lui plaisait énormément. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait aimer le surprendre ! Elle s'appuya contre le bar et sirota sa boisson fraîche.

« On s'amuse ? demanda-t-elle en le regardant du coin de l'œil.

- Un peu, ouais ! s'exclama-t-il un peu trop vite. »

Elle faillit s'étouffer de rire avec sa boisson devant sa mine réjouit.

« De l'alcool, hein lieutenant ? se moqua-t-il.

- Non, c'est du sirop de cassis, répliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules. »

Cette dernière réplique eu le dont de lui fermer le clapet. Elle posa son verre à moitié vide sur le comptoir et s'approcha de la piste en riant. Les premiers accords de sa chanson favorite se firent entendre et sans un mot, elle se tourna vers Castle et lui prit les mains pour l'amener avec elle sur la piste de danse.

« Vous faites quoi lieutenant, là ?

- Vous allez voir ça va être marrant, sourit-elle. »

Il sourit à son tour et se laissa faire bien qu'un peu inquiet.

_Go !_

_One, Two, Three,  
Take my hand and come with me,  
Because you look so fine,  
That I really want to make you mine._

Le tenant par la main, elle secoua la tête en rythme avec la musique et un énorme sourire étirait ses lèvres lorsqu'elle se tourna vers Castle pour danser. Les mains entrelacées, ils allaient et venaient au rythme de la chanson. Castle la connaissait parfaitement et il commença à la chanter sous le regard rieur de la jeune femme.

_Said you look so fine,  
That I really want to make you mine._

Ils allaient et venaient, un pied devant l'autre, le bras de l'écrivain s'entourant autour de la taille de sa muse pour finalement se dérouler et la faire rouler sous de grands éclats de rire. En cet instant, ils ne faisaient plus qu'un, il était à elle et elle était à lui, ils étaient synchronisés, rien ne pouvaient les arrêter.

_Four, Five, Six,  
Come on and get you're kicks,  
Now you don't need money when you look like that,  
Do you honey._

Il lui avait offert cette tenue, il était fier qu'elle la porte mais elle n'avait pas besoin de tout cet artifice pour être incroyablement belle. C'était une tenue de soirée, plutôt quelconque mais qui lui allait à merveille.

Encore un pied devant l'autre, il la fit tourner et elle passa sous son bras, riant aux éclats. Il aimait vraiment cette partie d'elle. Elle n'avait vraiment besoin de rien pour être resplendissante, il lui suffisait de sourire et il tombait à ses pieds, elle en avait parfaitement conscience.

_Big black boots,  
Long brown hair,  
Ah she's so sweet,  
With her guilt back stare._

Ses talons claquaient sur le sol, ses grandes bottines noires qui allaient si bien avec sa tenue de soirée. Ses longs cheveux qui tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules dénudées, virevoltants lorsqu'il la faisait tourner ou se dérouler. Elle était si jolie ainsi, elle dégageait un charme fou qu'il lui était difficile de ne pas lui sourire, surtout lorsqu'elle éclatait de rire faisant briller ses jolies yeux de jade.

Le jade, sa couleur désormais préférée.

_Well I could take you home with me,  
But you're with another man yeah,  
I Know we ain't got much to say,  
Before I let you get away._

Elle s'enroula autour de son bras, la main de l'écrivain se retrouva sur son ventre et dans un mouvement gracieux et enfantin, elle se déroula dans un nouvel éclat de rire. Castle avait le cœur au bord des lèvres, il chavirait sous chaque rire et sourire, sous chaque regard remplis d'une lueur méconnue. Pourquoi ce comportait-elle de cette façon ? Depuis qu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle avait une chance avec son petit-ami, elle semblait plus distante avec lui, alors, que lui arrivait-elle ce soir ?

Que pouvait-il faire ou dire pour que cette étrange relation change et qu'elle redevienne comme avant ? Ou comment pouvait-il lui demander d'avoir une chance alors qu'elle l'avait déjà donné à l'homme qu'elle aimait ? Il ne pouvait rivaliser et il le savait alors il se contentait de ce qu'elle lui offrait et pour l'instant, ça lui convenait bien, surtout en cet instant. Surtout lorsqu'il la voyait rire de cette manière mais une partie de lui lui disait qu'il y était pour quelque chose et ça le rendait fier.

_I say are you gonna be my girl ?_

Il rit lorsqu'il la vit se tourner vers lui, les yeux brillants d'une lueur enfantine, il avait l'impression de retrouver Alexis mais en format adulte et ça le fit beaucoup rire. Le chanteur venait de dire ce que lui, n'osait avouer ou demander. Elle serra un peu plus ses doigts entre le siens, et lui répondit en les serrant à son tour en souriant franchement.

_One, Two, Three,  
Take my hand and come with me,  
Because you look so fine,  
That I really want to make you mine.  
Said you look so fine,  
That I really want to make you mine._

Sans prévenir, elle lui tira les bras et le secoua énergiquement en riant de bon cœur. Il lui fit la même chose tandis que leurs amis les regardaient en riant. Ils rigolaient plutôt bien depuis le début de la chanson, les trouvant parfois adorable et amusant. Leur nouvelle facette était attendrissante et ils espéraient qu'ainsi, ils se trouveraient enfin grâce à cette simple chanson.

En cet instant, Castle pensa au jour où il avait demandé à Beckett comment elle savait lorsqu'elle était amoureuse ou totalement sous le charme de quelqu'un, elle lui avait alors répondu très franchement.  
«_ All the songs make a sense._ »

_Four, Five, Six,  
Come on and get you're kicks,  
Now you don't need money with a face like that, do ya.  
Big black boots,  
Long brown hair,  
Ah she's so sweet,  
With her guilt back stare._

Ils tournaient, ils viraient, ils riaient, ils se souriaient sans un mot. Juste la chanson était présente, ils étaient dans leur bulle, une bulle de bonne humeur, de joie, de bonheur peut être, ils étaient tout simplement seuls, plus rien n'existait autre qu'eux.

Ils étaient d'incroyables danseurs, elle, elle était magnifique et lui était charmant. Ils étaient beaux, même les cheveux en pétard et riant aux éclats.

_Well I could take you home with me,  
But you're with another man yeah,  
I Know we ain't got much to say,  
Before I let you get away._

Elle avait été étrange durant cette dernière affaire, peut être était-ce le stress, le trop plein d'émotion ? Pourtant ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Tandis qu'elle se trémoussait face à lui en lui souriant, il se pencha à son oreille.

« Et Josh, où est-il ? hurla-t-il pour se faire entendre. »

Elle lui fit signe que non et haussa les épaules. Il cru voir une lueur de tristesse dans ses jolis yeux de jade. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et s'approcha de son oreille, plaçant sa main près de sa bouche comme si elle avait peur que l'on ne l'entende.

« C'est finis entre nous. Je ne pouvais plus supporter qu'il ne soit jamais là, cria-t-elle. »

Il lui fit un petit sourire timide lorsqu'elle se remit correctement en face de lui.

« Désolé, mima-t-il avec ses lèvres. »

Elle haussa une nouvelle fois les épaules lui disant qu'il n'y était pour rien, ou presque. Elle retrouva le sourire et lui prit les mains. Il leva son bras et elle passa dessous en riant de nouveau, décidément, cette danse leur faisait du bien à tout les deux, ils en étaient ravis.

La musique s'arrêta un instant, les deux danseurs firent de même comme si le temps semblait c'être arrêté, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres, ils ne se lâchaient pas du regard. Finalement le chanteur lâcha enfin.

_I said are you gonna be my girl ?_

L'écrivain continuait de chanter et il murmura cette dernière phrase, le regard plongé dans celui de sa muse. Elle perdit un instant son sourire et stoppa tout mouvement, elle l'analysait du regard et il se sentit soudainement stupide.

Elle lui fit un dernier sourire et se remit à danser. Castle soupira de soulagement en le masquant sous un éclat de rire.

_I could take you home with me,  
But you're with another man yeah,  
I Know we ain't got much to say,  
Before I let you get away._

Durant ce dernier couplet, il se lâcha enfin. Il tira Beckett dans ses bras et la fit danser comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait. Elle parut surprise mais elle s'estompa derrière de grands éclats de rire et de magnifiques sourires. Il semblait plutôt sérieux au début mais il finit par redevenir le Castle enfantin qu'il était en la prenant par la taille, leurs deux mains entrelacées devant eux et il la fit danser le tango. Bien que cette danse n'ait vraiment rien avoir avec la chanson, ils s'amusaient comme des fous et l'équipe riait aux éclats lorsqu'ils les virent faire cette danse totalement inappropriée.

Ils secouèrent la tête en même temps et Beckett éclata de rire devant la mine faussement bourgeoise de Castle. Rick se tourna vers elle et se pencha comme le ferait un prince demandant à la princesse de danser. Elle se pencha à son tour, mimant une robe et lui prit la main pour courir sur la piste et recommencer à danser comme une enfant. Était-ce vraiment du sirop de cassis dans son verre ?

Un pied en avant, un pied en arrière, un bras s'enroulant autour de la taille, une main se posant sur un ventre, la jeune femme se déroulant finalement en tournant sur elle-même. Elle trébucha et faillit tomber mais Castle la rattrapa en lui prenant la main.

_Be my girl,  
Be my girl,  
Are you gonna be my girl ?_

Ils se figèrent et se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux, le jade ce plongeant dans l'azur.

L'équipe les regarda s'arrêter et leur sourire se fit de plus ne plus grand, c'était le moment où tout ce jouait et ils allaient le voir en direct. Les yeux grands ouverts, ils regardaient fixement ce qui allait se passer.

Mais lorsqu'ils virent Beckett hocher la tête, ils se levèrent d'un seul coup. Lanie agrippant fortement le bras d'Esposito, tandis que Ryan avait une main sur l'épaule de son coéquipier, anticipant les prochaines secondes.

Ils virent Castle tirer la main de Beckett pour qu'elle s'approche de lui, sans un mot, les yeux dans les yeux, il mit une main sur sa joue et approcha son visage du sien.

« C'est pas vrai ! couina la légiste.

- Dîtes-moi que je rêve, dirent les deux amis. »

Beckett retint son souffle mais lorsqu'elle sentit la douce caresse des lèvres de Castle sur les siennes, elle soupira de bien être en fermant les yeux, passant ses bras derrière sa nuque.

Leurs amis hurlèrent de joie, Esposito et Ryan avait un bras en l'air et Lanie se jeta dans les bras de son petit ami en riant bêtement, heureuse pour sa meilleure amie. Des sifflements retentirent dans la boîte et les deux tourtereaux se séparèrent en souriant de toutes leurs dents.

Ryan et Esposito se frappèrent dans les mains et ils accueillirent leurs deux amis dans des applaudissements sonores. Beckett rougit violemment et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, lèvre que Castle ne tarda pas à embrasser. Elle lui répondit franchement avant qu'elle ne se souvienne de leurs amies qui les observaient.

Kate se détacha de l'écrivain, rouge comme une tomate et se pinça la lèvre inférieure avec un doigt, gênée.

« Et ben, si ça c'est pas un baiser ! souligna Ryan avant de se prendre un coup sur le bras de la part de Lanie et d'Esposito. »

Castle se passa une main dans les cheveux, gêné comme jamais et mit son bras autour des épaules de sa partenaire.

La légiste sortit son téléphone portable et le mit en mode photo, le montrant fièrement à ses amis. Kate la regarda faire en fronçant les sourcils. Lanie mit l'appareil devant elle, face au couple et prit la photo en riant.

« Souriez ! »

Mais avant que Kate puisse réagir, la photo était prise. Beckett se détacha de son homme et croisa les bras, faussement furieuse.

« Il fallait vraiment immortaliser ce moment, se défendit la légiste un sourire en coin malgré tout. »

Le lieutenant tapa du pied et Lanie descendit de sa chaise.

« Efface cette photo, souffla sa meilleure amie. »

Elle secoua la tête et elle ne pu s'empêcher de rire. Elle s'élança à travers la boîte de nuit, Kate sur ses talons. Elle riait à gorge déployée.

« Lanie revient ici tout de suite ! hurla Beckett. »

Mais seul un nouvel éclat de rire lui répondit et malgré elle, elle esquissa un sourire.

« Le capitaine aimerait beaucoup voir cette photo, j'en suis sûr ! rit son amie. »

Beckett poussa un cri et Lanie rit un peu plus.

Castle se tourna vers les deux partenaires, un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

« C'est qui qu'elle traitait de gamin déjà ? »

* * *

Alors, verdict ? Amusant ? Pathétique ? Ou peut être que mon humour ne fait rire que moi x)

J'espère que ça vous a plut malgré tout =)

A la prochaine !


End file.
